entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MihaiLin/MihaiLins Operatives
|-| Ghost = "Dont we need that guy alive?" - Ghost Backstory And Summary Ghost started his career without crime, he was a helicopter pilot for Steel Cove. His crime life started after his helicopter crashed in an important mission and had to escape only using an K45 which he keeps and uses to this day. After he escaped he was framed for the murder of the soldiers which were in the heli when it crashed as everyone thought it would have been impossible for him to escape with only a pistol. Because he was on the run he contacted his old friend Overkill. Ghost was caught by law enforcement which resulted in Overkill joining the crime spree, starting with breaking Ghost out of jail. He isnt in for the money, hes here for revenge And he going to get it no matter what. Story The Blacksite After being broken out of jail him and Overkill were contacted by Halcyon, a criminal organization which promised Ghost his revenge. Their first job for Halcyon was to break an operative codenamed Rose out of Wargate. They were sent in a shipping container along with one other operative, Cloak, which they quickly made friends with during the shipping process. The Financier He was sent with Cloak to New York, to take out one of Phoenixes investors. Ghost noticed Cloak was pretty hesitant about the job but they continued and completed it without raising the alarm. He was sent in as backup in case it went loud as a pilot for the heli escape route. The Lakehouse As this mission looked important, Ghost did his best, after all it is a safehouse with lots of operatives around it. When Rose was searching the computer, Cloak got agitated. This raised Ghosts suspicions even more. They completed their mission without raising the alarm again. After this Cloak went missing. Dedication Because of how Cloak was acting, Ghost was pretty sure Cloak was in the bag with the body but he continued digging the hole with Wren. After talking to Wren he took out his UP9 and shot Ghost two times in the back, luckly, Ghost was wearing his vest which protected him from one of the shots. The other shot hit him in the lower part of his back and he fell over. Before Wren could finish him off, Cloak shot Wren with his Raven from the woods. He woke up in a hospital bed with Jackdaw in the room. Ghost was hired by Phoenix a he could turn out very useful. Payoff After completing his first mission for Phoenix, he meets up with Jackdaw to get his cut. His dissapearance He dissapeared after going to bury someone with Wren, this is when Overkill left Haclyon for Phoenix as he recieved proof from an anonymous source which told him Wren had tried to kill Ghost. Trivia *His weapon of choice is his signature K45 *His other weapons are a CH-A, a CBR-C and a S97 *He has mastered hand to hand combat, pistols and stealth. |-| Overkill = "Does the plan involve C4?" - Overkill Backstory And Summry Overkill joined the Russian Alpha spec ops group at the age of 22, where he trained vigurously with weapons and hand to hand combat. When he turned 28 he left Alpha and opened a gun store, which he now turned into a hideout. At the age of 30 he was contacted by an old friend, Ghost. He knew Ghost wouldnt have crashed the helicopter on purpose so he gave him a gun and money. When he started being investigated by the FBI for sending weapons to Ghost, who was on the FBIs most wanted list for quite some time, he went into hiding, only to resurface when Ghost was arrested and thrown into jail a year later to break him out. After Halcyon saw Overkills skills they contacted him and Ghost for a job. Story The Blacksite As his fist operation he made his name known among Halcyon operatives. Overkills spec ops skills proved useful, having to destroy waves of soldiers was not a challenge for him. The Deposit Just a simple bank job, take the money and the stash then leave. For him, we were sending an message, which he is great at. Burning down a bank is the ultimate way to announce your presence to someone. The Withdrawal After what happened in The Lakehouse and Ghosts assassination attempt, Overkill wanted revenge so he joined Phoenix. Jackdaw told them to rob a bank, Halcyons bank. Meeting Cloak here was deffinetly a suprise for him but now that he knows Cloak works for Phoenix he can trust them. Trivia *Overkills weapon of choice is a Sawblade. *His other weapons are a 480 MCS, a Thumper and a F57 *Overkill likes C4 and Heavy weapons. *He is the strongest operative of the group |-| Cloak = "So... You can probably guess; This is a robbery" - Cloak Backstory And Summry He was just a bank robber before he joined Phoenix. Cloak is an exceptional operative for infiltration misions. Cloak was hired by Jackdaw to infiltrate Halcyon, access their secrets, hurt them as much as possible then get out. He almost succeded his mission if he had time to delete his information from the servers. Story The Freelancer (Mission) Jackdaw told Cloak to go to Arizona and rob a bank, it was part of Jackdaws plan to let Cloak get hired by Halcyon. Halcyon needed a freelancer to investigate the black dawn incident so they hired Cloak. Cloak had to take some evidence from a police station and set up a hack on the servers. Halcyon (Cinematic) After finding the evidence Cloak was called by Wren while who had a job offering for him, Cloak accepted as this would lead to him getting info on Halcyon. The Blacksite As his first operation for Halcyon he had to break out an operative codenamed Rose which he heard about from Jackdaw. The opertion went smoothly and he won the trust of two opertives who were sent with him, Ghost and Overkill. Rose (Cinematic) Wren congratulated Cloak on his success in The Blacksite and met Rose again which had now become the new mission coordinator. The Financier Cloak was nervous because he thought that Jackdaw wouldnt like him taking out one of their investors, but Jackdaw reassured him that will make him more trusted. Him and Ghost completed their mission stealthly and got out with a hard-drive and Ryan Ross. The Lakehouse The intel Overkill brought from the bank in Cincinnati gave them the location of a Phoenix safehouse, Cloak knew what the safehouse was for so he alerted Jackdaw. Jackdaw told the operatives there to be more careful but Cloak and Ghost managed to get past them. Cloak left Halcyon after this job and escaped with lots of info on Halcyon. Dedication Cloak was sent to a location whee he was supposed to assassinate Wren. Cloak waited in the woods for a black van, once the van arrived he saw Ghost and Wren get out and dig a hole. Cloak was surprised when he saw Wren shoot Ghost so he killed Wren with his Raven then took Ghost to Jackdaw. The Withdrawal Cloak sent Overkill proof that Wren tried to kill Ghost and convinced him to join Phoenix. Him along with Overkill were sent to rob Halcyons bank, Overkill was happy to see Cloak had also joined Phoenix and completed the heist loudly. They were extracted with a helicopter piloted by Sparrow. Trivia *Cloaks weapon o choice is his gold plated Raven. *Cloak prefers to do his missions without raising the alarm. *Cloaks other weapons are a MM20, a S97 and a F57. *He can hack even the most secure network. |-| Striker = "Pew pew" - Striker Backstory And Summary Striker is a contractor. He started doing contracts at the age of 24, he is very experienced as hes been doing contracts for almost 10 years. Story The Deposit He was hired by Halcyon for a bank heist. He planned the mission and it went perfectly. The Withdrawal Striker was needed for a bank heist, he was contacted by Overkill which he met in The Deposit. He again planned the mission and made sure the heist wouldnt fail. Trivia *His weapon of choice is a F57. *He is great at making plans. Category:Blog posts